A Dose Of Love
by Nivor
Summary: Emily accidentally drinks a love potion causing everyone she meets for the next 24 hours to fall in love with her. Spemily one-shot.


A Dose Of Love

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, this story isn't set at a particular time in the story but it is after the season 2 finale and both Emily and Spencer are single. I hope you enjoy the story...**

* * *

"I don't think you were supposed to put that much in." Hanna stated with some frustration as she tried to reach around Spencer to get access to the pot.

"Don't question me Hanna, I know what I'm doing." Spencer replied, making sure to block Hanna from getting any closer to the stove and slapping at her hand.

Hanna was about to make a snappy retort that would have probably ended in an argument when the door bell rang, interrupting the two girls.

"Han, could you go get that?" Spencer asked as she threw a ginger root into the pot bubbling nicely on the stove.

"Its your house, you answer the door." Hanna answered, folding her arms in defiance.

"I'm busy." Spencer said gesturing to the pot. Hanna huffed but went to answer the door and Spencer grinned in victory.

A few moments later the blonde returned with Aria who looked confused at what they were doing. "Now I know you can't be cooking us dinner with those ingredients Spence." Aria asserted as she picked up some lemon grass off the counter top and looked into the murky brown mess that Spencer was working on.

"Its not dinner as such." Spencer said mysteriously as she threw some fennel seeds into the mixture.

With her interest fully peaked Aria asked, "Well what is it then?"

Hanna was the one who answered her and said, "It was supposed to be something fun for the sleepover tonight but someone is messing it up." The blonde couldn't help but criticise Spencer who was actually following the recipe perfectly.

"You're still not telling me what that mess actually is." Aria reminded them.

"Oh, yeah its a love potion." Hanna answered. "I found the book up in my attic and thought it could be kind of fun to make some of the potions but little miss controlling took over as soon as I told her my idea." Hanna finished up by glaring at the back of Spencer's head.

"That sounds like a really fun idea guys." Aria said enthusiastically trying to defuse some of the tension in the room and succeeding somewhat.

Spencer finally turned off the stove and turned to pour the mixture in the pan into the four coffee mugs that they had already set out. "We wanted to have a whole bunch of 'potions' whipped up by the time you and Emily got here but there was some disagreements that slowed down production." Spencer said vaguely then set the pot down in the sink.

"I'm sure this will be fine. So do we have to add our hair to it to make people fall in love with us." Aria asked with a smile, already getting into the idea.

Spencer rolled her eyes and replied, "No it doesn't work that way. Supposedly you drink it and everyone you meet for the next 24 hours will fall in love with you." Spencer didn't believe any of this was actually true of course. There was no scientific reason why the hot mess of ingredients she had just cooked up should do anything other than maybe give them all a vitamin boost but the idea was fun and they all needed some stress relief. Besides, if the 'potion' failed she knew where Melissa kept her secret stash of booze and they could all have some real fun with that.

They heard a faint tap on the back door that lead into the kitchen of the Hastings house and Emily let herself in.

"Hey guys." Emily greeted as she dropped her bag by the kitchen island. Spencer felt her heart race as the swimmer entered the room and took a deep breath to calm the butterflies in her stomach. She had gone for years without letting on that her feelings for Emily were more than platonic and she wasn't about to give the game away now.

"Good, now you're here we can get started, everyone grab a mug and lets sit on the sofa." Hanna ordered whilst grabbing her own mug and leading the way.

Once everyone was sat down Emily said, "This coffee tastes weird guys."

Three sets of eyes swivelled to look her, surprised that she had already drank nearly half the mug. "I'm sorry, you usually make great coffee Spence, its really not that bad." Emily said with some nerves as she thought she had offended her friend. To try to make it right she drank some more.

"Wait Emily!" Hanna shouted. "That's not coffee."

"What is it then?" Emily asked looking down at her nearly empty mug.

"It was supposed to be a love potion." Spencer said in a tone that clearly stated she didn't think it actually was. "There isn't anything bad in there, you should be fine." Spencer reassured the swimmer but it was too late. Just as she finished speaking Emily's stomach gurgled loudly and Emily set her mug down on the coffee table.

"I don't feel so good." Emily said as she started to curl over on herself with her arms around her stomach.

"Hey, its OK, lets get you upstairs to lie down." Aria said as she put an arm around Emily's shoulder and led her upstairs. Aria was certainly the best at caring for sick people out of the three girls so Spencer and Hanna let her take care of Emily as they dumped the rest of the 'potion'.

"Well done Spence, you poisoned Emily." Hanna scolded and slapped her arm. Spencer didn't say anything so Hanna turned to look at her friend's face and could see the worry written all over it. Hanna suddenly realised that this wasn't the time to joke around and said, "She's going to be fine."

Once Spencer nodded and gave a small smile Hanna added, "I mean she may hurl a couple of times but other than that she'll be fine."

* * *

They let Emily sleep in Spencer's room, Spencer slept in Melissa's room and Hanna and Aria slept downstairs on the sofas. Spencer had barely been able to sleep all night thinking about Emily and if she was OK. Eventually she got up at about 3am in the morning and tiptoed into her own bedroom to see what was happening with Emily.

The swimmer was asleep, sprawled over Spencer's bed in a way that the brunette liked to see though she would never admit why. Moving closer to the bed, Spencer gently sat down on the edge and looked at Emily's relaxed and peaceful sleeping face. A stray lock of hair had fallen over her face and she gently moved it back behind Emily's ear, letting her finger linger on the other girl's face for a moment.

Happy in the knowledge that Emily was OK and that she hadn't really poisoned her, Spencer went back to her sister's room to try and get a bit more sleep.

* * *

When Spencer woke up again it was to the noise of pots and pans crashing. Worried about what damage Hanna could do to her kitchen whilst attempting to cook, Spencer went straight downstairs still in her pyjamas to see what was going on.

Despite now being able to see what was going on Spencer still had no clue as to what she was actually seeing. Hanna was trying to get Emily to lick something off her finger which Spencer guessed was pancake batter whilst Aria was squeezing Emily's biceps. Emily herself looked incredibly confused and uncomfortable and when she spotted Spencer she looked at her with pleading eyes.

"What's going on guys?" Spencer asked as she walked over to them.

Both Hanna and Aria looked like they were annoyed to see her which was a common look on Hanna but not Aria and which shocked Spencer.

"We're a little busy here Spencer, why don't you go back upstairs." Hanna rudely suggested without taking her eyes off Emily.

"Busy doing what exactly?" Spencer probed further as she reached the kitchen island and rested her hands on it.

"Making Emily pancakes, they're her favourite, right Em?" Hanna asked.

Emily opened her mouth to answer but before she could Aria said, "She has to eat a good breakfast to be able to get guns like these." She caressed Emily's biceps again and then added, "These should be classified as lethal weapons." Aria finished it off with a giggle that Emily returned with an awkward smile.

It was strange to Spencer but it seemed like the other two girls were flirting with Emily. The logical part of her brain told her that they wouldn't just suddenly wake up gay and in love with Emily. That was when it hit her. She remembered the love potion that only Emily had drunk the night before but the idea that it had worked was too ridiculous for Spencer to even consider.

During Spencer's thought process, Hanna had seen herself being outdone by Aria and decided to step up her game. She cleaned the batter off her fingers then reached down to run her hand along Emily's thigh. "I'm more impressed with her muscles in other places." When Hanna's hand started to get too high, Emily squeaked and jumped off of her seat. With panic in her eyes she ran around the island to stand behind Spencer. She knew it wasn't the bravest move but Spencer seemed to be the only one acting normal.

Spencer however was not panicking about what happened but was pretty angry that Hanna had been touching Emily like that. She decided that she needed to tamp down that feeling until they figured out what was happening. That didn't mean however that she couldn't enjoy the fact that Emily had come to her for safety.

"Oh, so you want Spencer?" Hanna asked with a clearly pissed off look on her face and her hands on her hips. Aria on the other hand looked like she wanted to cry.

"I don't want anyone!" Emily exclaimed with exasperation. Aria burst into tears and Emily deflated as she hadn't wanted to hurt Aria with her words. She walked back around the island to give Aria a hug to make her feel better. The hug worked but Aria was clearly enjoying it too much as she nestled into Emily's chest. Emily was unaware that Aria was getting too into the hug and so started to rub her back in an attempt to help her calm down.

"That's it, that's enough." Hanna shouted as she stormed forward to break the two girls apart though Spencer moved to intercept her so that a fight wouldn't break out.

"What is going on with you guys?" Spencer asked as she held back a still struggling Hanna.

"Hanna can't respect my feelings." Aria replied from within the safety of Emily's arms.

"What feelings?" Emily asked, thinking that Aria must be talking about Ezra. She couldn't imagine that Hanna would have such a problem with that but something was certainly causing them to act weird.

Aria pulled out of the hug and took Emily's hands in her own as she said, "My feelings for you...I love you."

Emily froze, completely unaware of what she should do. She didn't want to hurt Aria's feelings but she also had a hard time believing that Aria really felt that way for her. Her mind was drawn back to the previous evening when she had drank the love potion. Emily was nowhere near as sceptical as Spencer and found it easy to believe that the potion had worked, especially with how strange Hanna and Aria had been acting. It was the only explanation at the moment.

Emily had been silent quite a long time after Aria's declaration and Aria started crying again, taking her silence as a rejection. Of course Emily was going to have to reject her but she wanted to be nice about it. There was only one brunette in their circle of friends that Emily wanted to hear a declaration like that from and that particular brunette was the only one not professing her love.

"Aria, you're one of my best friends and I will always love you as a friend. You're an amazing person but you're going to snap out of this soon and remember that you love Ezra." Emily said gently.

It stopped Aria's tears as she tried to argue, "No I don't love him, I love you."

Emily opened her mouth, not really sure how to reply but Hanna beat her to it. "You don't love her as much as I love her. I would be way better for her than you."

Emily was becoming exasperated with the turn of events and looked to Spencer for help. Spencer for her part had been watching what was going on with some frustration. She had been in love with Emily for years and hadn't said anything and Aria and Hanna had only been in love for a few hours and had already told Emily.

Spencer would have found herself feeling extremely jealous if not for the fact that Emily didn't seem to be enjoying the attention. When Emily looked to her in desperation, Spencer had an idea.

"Hey guys, I know something that Emily would really love." Spencer said, immediately catching Hanna and Aria's attention. "She really wants that red jacket to wear to school today but she forgot to bring it. Its still at her house. I bet she would really love whoever could go and get that for her."

Everyone was still and silent for a moment until Hanna and Aria made a mad dash for the door in an attempt to be the first one to get to Emily's house.

"Be careful!" Emily shouted out after them and they both slowed down a little. "What was that about?" Emily asked Spencer once the other two girls had left.

"Neither one of them was about to let you go. Now we have enough time for you to eat and get dressed then get to school before they come back." Spencer explained as she grabbed two bowls and the cereal and set them on the island.

"Spencer?" Emily stopped Spencer's flurry of activity by laying a hand on her forearm. "Do you think that love potion actually worked?"

Spencer couldn't think for a moment as she savoured the feeling of Emily's hand on her. She finally said, "Its impossible."

"Then how do you explain what's happening?" Emily asked.

"I can't."

* * *

By the time they walked into school it was painfully clear that whatever was happening was effecting more than just Hanna and Aria. Everyone was staring at Emily as they walked past, there were multiple wolf whistles and Spencer was fairly sure that one of the guys from the football team was following them. She decided that she was going to be Emily's official bodyguard for the day to make sure that everyone kept their distance. It partly stemmed from a desire to protect Emily and partly from a desire to make sure Emily didn't have any more intimate moments with anyone else.

They got to Emily's locker and the football player that had been stalking Emily approached them. "Hey baby, want to take a ride?" Spencer was confused until he thrust his hips in Emily's direction and Spencer rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't, leave me alone." Emily replied so firmly that Spencer was a little bit proud and a little bit turned on. The guy shrugged his shoulders and then walked away. They barely had time to breathe before another guy came to stand in front of them.

"You look really pretty today, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight?" The guy was more polite than the last one but Spencer was starting to get fed up.

"She's gay." Spencer blurted out, hoping that would deter the guy. It didn't. He still looked hopeful as he turned to Emily waiting for her answer.

"Sorry, I'm not interested." Emily said politely, matching the tone the guy had used when asking.

He sighed and walked away and Emily hurried to get her books and get moving before she got any more unwelcome proposals. She closed her locker just it time to watch Ezra walk past on the way to his classroom and give her body a long appreciative glance. It made her cringe and she was just glad that Spencer hadn't seen it or her frustration level would shoot through the roof.

Spencer really didn't want to leave Emily but they had different classes for first period and Spencer Hastings did not skip a class even if a magic potion had turned the entire population of Rosewood into horny perverts.

She decided to walk Emily to her class and tried her best to ignore the catcalls that were consistently being shouted at Emily from girls, boys and teachers alike.

"I'll see you next period Em." Spencer stated as she hovered next to the door for Emily's first class.

"OK, thanks, Spence." Emily replied with a smile that she reserved solely for the youngest Hastings. She always hated to see Spencer walk away but today that was especially true. She felt a lot safer when Spencer was around although she was disappointed that Spencer didn't seem to be affected by the potion.

Emily walked into the chemistry class and took her seat, trying to ignore the whispers and longing stares by burying her face in a text book. Facts about enzymes and molecules could only keep her attention for so long before she started to glance around the classroom. Most people were being subtle with their attention except the 60 year old Chemistry teacher Mrs Patterson who sat at the front of the room who blew her a kiss.

That sight was one she was fairly sure she would be describing to a therapist one day but for the moment she just tried to suppress it.

It was a lot easier to forget about the wrinkled kiss she had just been sent when a girl Emily had never talked to before decided to make her move. She walked over to the front of Emily's desk and leant her arms on it, exposing a lot of cleavage in her low cut top. Emily was fairly sure the girl said something and whilst Emily tried to be respectful and look at her face, her brown eyes couldn't help but wander lower.

Immediately she felt guilty for looking as an image of Spencer's smiling face filled her mind. Even though she wasn't in a relationship with Spencer, Emily knew her own feelings and almost felt like she was betraying Spencer by enjoying the view. It lead Emily to think about how Spencer's body was far better than this girl's and that led to some other thoughts that had Emily blushing in her seat.

"Lauren, sit down." Mrs Patterson ordered with a stern look, saving Emily from replying to whatever the girl had just said. Emily sent Lauren an apologetic look and the blonde took her seat again.

Mrs Patterson stood up from her desk to start the lesson but few people were actually looking at the teacher. "Today we are going to be covering anatomy." Mrs Patterson said.

Emily was confused as she was in a chemistry class and anatomy was not on the syllabus. It became clear why Mrs Patterson had made the abrupt switch to the syllabus when she started pointing out the erogenous zones on a learning poster of the female body. When the old teacher sent Emily a sultry look the girl couldn't handle it any more. She grabbed her things and made her way to the door.

"Emily, where are you going?" Mrs Patterson asked, sounding sad.

"I feel sick, I have to go to the bathroom." Emily explained.

"Well let me send someone with you..." The teacher started but that was something that Emily certainly didn't want. She was out of the class before the teacher had even finished her sentence.

Emily was unsure where she should go though she knew she couldn't go hide out in the bathroom in case one of her fellow chemistry students came looking for her. She spent half an hour walking through the hallways hoping that a hiding place would present itself. Her search was halted when suddenly she was pulled by her arm into an empty classroom.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, facing Mona Vanderwaal who had been the one to pull her.

"I thought that it was too much of a coincidence that we were both skipping this period and we should take advantage of this opportunity." Mona slunk towards Emily like a cat on the prowl and when she was close enough, put her hands on the taller girls shoulders.

"This must be fate." Mona whispered in Emily's ear just as the bell signalling the end of class rang.

"Mona, I don't think..." Whatever Emily had been about to say was cut off as Mona suddenly pushed the swimmer backwards until she was sat on the teacher's desk.

"Don't think, just do." Mona said seductively as she moved between Emily's legs and started to lean in. Emily turned her head just in time so that Mona's kiss landed on her cheek instead of her mouth though the shorter girl didn't seem too disappointed. With her head turned, Emily could see the door as it opened revealing a shocked Spencer Hastings on the other side.

"This room is occupied Spencer." Mona said bitingly. Instead of the usual snappy Spencer comeback that Emily was expecting, Spencer just closed the door and walked away.

"So where were we." Mona asked, running a hand along Emily's face.

Emily was still looking at the door, surprised by Spencer's behaviour but she knew what she had to do. "Sorry Mona, I'm not interested." Emily peeled Mona's hand off her face and stood up.

"You want Hastings?" Mona asked in disbelief. She was the second person to say that to Emily that day but her answer had changed.

"Yeah, I do." Emily said with a smile growing on her face as she ran out of the room and chased after Spencer. The hallways had filled up as students moved between classes and Emily quickly realised that she had lost Spencer in the crowd.

She futilely tried to search for Spencer for the next few minutes until the next bell rang but there was no sight of the girl. Eventually she had to admit defeat and she slunk off to the pool to sit behind the bleachers.

Emily had been counting on the fact that everyone would be in class to allow her some peace and quiet beside the pool. Having everyone show interest in her had made her realise that she only wanted one person to be interested in her. She needed to think of some way to tell Spencer how she felt and that what she had seen with Mona had meant nothing.

"Emily?" A voice called out from just behind her and Emily spun to see her ex-girlfriend Paige stood at the end of the bleachers. She internally sighed as her hiding place was no longer safe but then realised that Paige wasn't acting strange. She was looking at Emily normally and seemed cautious to approach her.

"Who are you hiding from under here?" Paige asked, stepping under the bleachers as well.

"Everyone." Emily said shortly and miserably. When Paige gave her a questioning look she asked, "Have you noticed everybody acting a little strange today?"

Paige sat down next to Emily and replied, "I've only just come into school, I had a dentist appointment this morning. Thought I'd wait in here until next period. How have they been acting strange?"

Emily then explained to Paige about the supposed love potion and how everyone had been acting since then and how Spencer and Paige seemed to be the only ones acting normal. When Emily had finished talking Paige was silent for a few moments as she thought. She finally said, "I can't speak for Spencer but I think I know why the love potion didn't have any effect on me."

"Why?" Emily asked, eager to understand at least some of what was going on.

"Because I'm already in love with you Em. Just because we broke up, doesn't mean I suddenly stopped. I'm not acting differently because this is the way I act when I'm in love with you." Paige explained. Emily for her part wanted to be able to tell Paige that she still felt the same way but she didn't any more. Paige had been great to her but it hadn't been fair to keep dating her when Emily had feelings for Spencer.

When it became clear that Emily wasn't going to respond with any declarations of undying love, Paige continued, "I guess that means that Spencer loves you back."

Emily's eyes widened as she looked at Paige, "How did you know?"

"Because I know what it looks like when you love someone. I never saw it directed at me but I sure as hell recognised that you looked at Spencer like that." Paige answered sadly.

Emily put her hand on Paige's forearm and said softly, "I got really close to loving you."

Paige put her hand on top of Emily's and squeezed it gently. "Spencer is in the library." Emily looked at her in confusion and she added, "In case you wanted wanted to share what you just learned with her. I saw her on my way here."

"Thank you." Emily said as she got up and tried not to run to the library.

* * *

Spencer was pretty angry with herself.

She couldn't believe that she had just walked away and let Mona do whatever she was going to do to Emily. She should have stayed and pulled Mona off Emily and then taken her place between the swimmer's thighs. She scolded herself for having those kinds of inappropriate thoughts in school and tried to focus on the books and notes in front of her.

It wasn't long before Spencer's mind drifted back to Emily and she realised she was a little angry at her too for letting Mona be in that position. That was when her rational mind reminded her that she didn't have any claim over Emily and if Emily wanted to get hot and heavy with Mona then there was nothing Spencer could do to stop that.

Spencer let out a long breath then let her face fall forward into her open textbook as she sighed in exasperation at the whole situation.

"Spence?" Spencer knew that voice very well and briefly considered that she had thought about Emily so much that the girl had been magically brought to her. With all the other strange things going on that day it wouldn't be too surprising if that had been the case.

"Spence?" Emily said again and put a hand on her shoulder to try to draw her attention as Spencer still hadn't lifted her head off the table.

When Spencer did look up into those deep brown eyes she loved so much she was tempted to just pull Emily into her and kiss her. Prove that she was better for her than Mona. She knew that Emily would just think she was under the effects of the love potion and would dismiss her feelings. Spencer wasn't sure that she could handle that.

"I need to talk to you." Emily said as she sat down.

"Its OK, we don't need to talk about you and Mona but I do want to warn you that if you are interested in pursuing a relationship with her that she might not feel the same way about you tomorrow. Though there is no sure way to know that she won't still be in love with you tomorrow and could be your girlfriend. I'm sure you would make a very cute couple." Spencer had the tendency to talk when she was uncomfortable which would probably make her a good lawyer if she followed in her parents footsteps but was a little embarrassing at the moment. She wished that Emily would interrupt her monologue and her wish was granted.

"Spence, I'm not interested in Mona. She cornered me in that classroom and I didn't have time to pull away before you got there. As soon as you left I pushed her off and came straight after you." Emily explained, smiling at the hope building on Spencer's face.

"I'm glad you won't be a couple, Mona is far too untrustworthy, she may still be working for A." Spencer said.

"Yeah. So I bumped into Paige when I was hiding out near the pool." Spencer's face dropped again so Emily hurriedly added, "She had an idea as to why the potion didn't seem to be working on you or her." Spencer was intrigued. The intellectual within her wanted answers and to understand why all of this had happened.

"What was her idea?" Spencer asked.

"Well she said that it didn't work on her because she was already in love with me." Emily answered.

Spencer was incredibly smart so it didn't take her long to realise what Emily was suggesting and she began to panic.

"That's ridiculous, I don't..." Spencer was cut off when she felt a soft pair of lips suddenly pressed against her own and her eyes slammed shut. She couldn't stop her hands from tangling into long black hair as Emily's hands landed on top of her legs.

When they finally broke apart for air there were a lot of angry looks coming at them from the other students in the library but they didn't notice them. "I love you Spencer, I've loved you since we were 14 years old." Emily admitted softly as she leant her forehead against Spencer's.

Spencer took a moment to summon up some courage and then said, "I was enamoured with you from the first moment I saw you and have been falling in love ever since. I love you too."

This time it was Spencer that initiated the kiss and she had a feeling she would never be able to get enough of the feeling of Emily's lips on her own. She thought it was the best feeling in the world until Emily's tongue ran along her bottom lip and she found out that it could get better.

"Break it up you two." An angry librarian hovered over them, clearly upset that she was not in Spencer's position. Spencer glanced at Emily then said, "Sorry, we were just leaving."

"No, don't go!" Some girl they had never met shouted from across the room but Spencer grabbed Emily's hand and led her out of the room anyway.

Emily chuckled and Spencer twirled around and backed her against a locker in the empty hallway. "You should know that I am incredibly possessive and if one more person hits on you today I swear I'm going to..." Emily cut her off with a long slow kiss that had her toes curling in her shoes.

"It doesn't matter if they hit on me because I. Want. You." She punctuated each of her last three words with kisses that left them both feeling dizzy and elated.

"Lets go back to my place." Spencer whispered against Emily's lips.

"Miss Hastings I'm not that kind of girl." Emily joked.

Spencer slapped her arm but smiled any way as she led the way out of school. "We will wait out the rest of the 24 hours at my house and you will learn never to eat or drink anything without asking what it is first." Spencer ordered in a tone that Emily found particularly sexy.

"Yes Ma'am." Emily replied as she happily followed Spencer out to her car.

* * *

"Where have you guys been?" Hanna asked Emily and Spencer the next day when the four girls met up before school.

"Yeah, you disappeared after the sleepover and then you didn't come to school." Aria added on.

"Do you guys not remember what happened yesterday?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, Spencer Hastings skipped a class for the first time in her life." Hanna joked.

Spencer blushed as she remembered what they had been doing the day before when they should have been in school. She didn't mind missing school when it included being alone with Emily and her amazing lips but she wasn't about to make a habit out of it. They could have alone time after school. Their education was just as important as their blossoming relationship.

"Do you remember the love potion?" Emily continued her line of questioning.

"Sure, Hanna and Spencer made it then it made you sick. Is that why you weren't in school yesterday?"Aria asked.

"Yes, and I stayed at home to look after her while her Mom is in Texas." Spencer lied quickly. Emily looked confused at why Spencer lied. As they walked into the school, Spencer lagged behind with Emily and explained, "Perhaps its better if they didn't know what they did yesterday. It would just be embarrassing for everyone and might strain your friendship."

"Yeah but I would love to tease Hanna about it." Emily admitted and Spencer laughed.

"You'll have to be the bigger person babe." Spencer replied, linking her arm through Emily's as they walked.

"I hope I get rewarded for such noble behaviour." Emily said and Spencer smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story, please review...**


End file.
